Silent Night
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think* MCNOZZO. MPREG.
1. Rescue

**I've had this idea in my head since I saw the Promo's for "Newborn King" and since watching the episode, my desire to write this has just grown. I can't wait to get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Silent Night_

**Summary: **_Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Family_

**Characters: **_Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Note: **_This is a three-shot_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

The blood was pounding in his ears as his heart raced a mile a minute. His hands shook as he tightened the grip on his weapon. Leaning against the wall for support, he took slow and deep breathes, trying to make himself at ease. The method was failing.

Tim McGee opened his eyes and bit his lower lip softly, staring at the closed door in front of him. He let go of the towel rack he'd pried from the bathroom wall with one hand and reached down, resting it on his very pregnant belly. The baby inside him moved softly, unaware of the danger waiting them both.

Locked inside his apartment bathroom, Tim heard his front door open and he reached back up to hold the rack with both hands. He'd already been ambushed once. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

Hearing footsteps, Tim's heart raced more. When he heard the steps go by, he reached for the lock and turned it slowly, unlocking the door. He would be ready. Nobody was going to hurt him or his baby. Especially not on Christmas.

The footsteps returned when he'd unlocked the door. Bracing himself, Tim gripped the towel rack so hard his knuckles were pure white. The door opened and Tim took a wild swing.

"Hey!"

Tim stopped and looked as Gibbs grabbed the other end of the rack, inches from his face. He hadn't been expecting Gibbs on the other side of the door. "Boss."

"Easy, McGee," Gibbs reached over prying the metal weapon from his young agent's hand. He set the rack on the ground and gently took Tim's arm pulling him from the bathroom. "Go get your stuff. We're leaving."

Shaken, Tim nodded and went into his bedroom, taking a quick glance over his shoulder at the unconscious man lying on the floor in his living room. Gibbs softly took Tim's arm again and pulled him forcibly into the bedroom. "Now, McGee, let's go."

Tim nodded and went to his bed, his already half-filled suitcase open and ready. He grabbed a few more things from the nightstand. Gibbs looked over as Ziva David walked into Tim's bedroom holding up a wallet.

"He is another one," she stated simply.

Gibbs nodded. "Call Agent Barrett, she'll take care of it."

Ziva nodded and took out her cell phone, going into Tim's kitchen to make the call. Gibbs looked around Tim's bedroom finding his black winter jacket and grabbed it. Going back over, he slid one sleeve onto Tim's arm.

"Boss, I don't want-" Tim protested, but putting the jacket on anyway.

"You're nine months pregnant with DiNozzo's kid, McGee. You're getting special treatment, deal with it," Gibbs closed Tim's suitcase and zipped it.

Tim grabbed his NCIS badge. "I'm still an agent, Boss."

"I know that, Tim," Gibbs threw the agent's bag over his shoulder and took Tim's arm in his hand again.

"So," Tim said defiantly, "I'm an NCIS agent first and pregnant second."

Gibbs side smirked, walking Tim towards the door stepping around the unconscious man. "You got that one right."

Tim nodded, but inside he was shaking. He knew that Gibbs knew it, too. The man knew everything. Which is probably why he showed up in the first place.

Ziva waited upstairs for Agent Barrett as GIbbs and Tim made their way to the car. It had started to snow, and as the weather predicted, it was only going to get worse later on into Christmas morning.

Opening the trunk, Gibbs tossed the suitcase inside, never letting go of Tim's arm. He was being extremely protective, and honestly the younger man didn't mind it. Especially with Tony out of state. Gibbs led Tim to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get in," he ordered softly, helping his pregnant agent into the seat. Closing the door, he rounded the front of the car getting in the driver's.

"What about Ziva?" Tim asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Gibbs started the car and pulled out, "she knows what she's doing, McGee you know that."

Nodding softly, Tim looked out his window sliding a hand onto his belly. Feeling his and Tony's baby move around helped a little, but the worry still grew in the back of his mind. He wanted all this to stop and have the Christmas he and his boyfriend had planned. Yet it looked like things were only going to get worse.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


	2. Safety

**Title: **_Silent Night_

**Summary: **_Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Family_

**Characters: **_Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Note: **_This is a three-shot_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

The snow had gotten worse as the night progressed on. By six, they had gotten more than a foot of snow. Accidents were at every road.

Tim and Ziva were alone at Gibbs' place while he took care of things at NCIS with Barrett. Tim had been talking on the phone with Tony for an hour, trying to ease his mind. Ziva stood watch at every window and door in the house.

"I know," Tim said softly into the phone, stroking his hand up and down his belly. "I miss you, too. Just promise me you'll come back."

Tony smiled on the other end. "Of course I'll come back. I promise. I'll be home by tomorrow and you me and our little bundle of baby can have a nice, quiet Christmas. Gibbs will clear all this up and you'll be safe again."

Tim smiled at the reassuring tone in his boyfriend's voice. "We miss you."

"I miss you, both too," Tony smiled. "I love you both more than anything."

"We love you, too," Tim looked up when he saw Gibbs walk in the door completely snow-covered. "Gibbs is back. I'll let you know what happens okay?"

Tony nodded. "Okay. I love you, Tim."

"I love you more. Stay safe."

"More you than me, sweetheart," Tony blew a kiss through the phone before hanging up. Tim sighed and set his phone down already missing him.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked shaking off his jacket.

Tim nodded. "Yeah. Agent Barrett told him what happened. He called to make sure me and the baby were okay."

"Good," Gibbs kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. Tim struggled himself standing and followed him.

"So what happened?"

Gibbs looked, turning on the coffee pot and stove. "He checked out. Barrett and I broke him down. He's part of the family."

Tim nodded and swallowed. Two days ago, a case surfaced of a dead Sergeant. The team had been on it, not knowing the Sergeant's identity until the end of the case. Their victim had been the brother of Govenor Michael Harmon, also the father of Tim's long-time abusive ex-boyfriend Bradley Harmon. Since putting the killer to justice and putting the case to rest, the family had been out for blood against Tony and Tim. Most of the blood on Tim. Since then, the young agent had been followed, attacked, and nearly killed. The thing the family wanted the most was the baby. And nobody knew the real reason why.

"So what happens now?" Tim cradled his belly protectively.

"We wait for Barrett and DiNozzo to finish their jobs," Gibbs grabbed a coffee cup. "She's gettig a lead on the rest of the family in DC, and DiNozzo is stopping the ones in Virginia from coming out here."

"Who knows how long that will take."

Gibbs looked at him. "We don't know. That's why Ziva and I are watching you and you're staying here. It'll stop, McGee, I promise."

Tim nodded, having no doubts in his boss. It was just the matter of when it would all stop and he could live in peace again, waiting with Tony for the arrival of their baby. Feeling a few powerful kicks, Tim took a deep breathe, running both hands over his belly slowly. Gibbs looked at him and set his cup down.

"Come on," he went over to Tim and took his arm. "Sit down, relax." He led Tim over to one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. Tim didn't protest since his feet were killing him.

Helping the pregnant agent sit, Gibbs kept a hand on Tim's back. "Ziva and I are taking care of things, you need to relax and think about the baby."

"I know," Tim adjusted himself comfortably. "I just wish I knew why they want her."

Gibbs went back behind the counter and grabbed his coffee. "Her? I thought you boys said you didn't know what you were having."

"We don't," Tim smiled softly rubbing his belly. "I just have a feeling. I can't explain it I just know."

Gibbs smiled and Tim leaned forward elbows on the counter. "Do you think I'll be okay? I mean...with the baby and everything?"

"Yeah. You'll do great," Gibbs reached into the cupboard and grabbed a box of salt crackers and handed them to him. Tim looked confused and Gibbs smirked. "I can hear your stomach from over here. Eat something."

Blushing softly, Tim took the box. "Thanks." He took out a package and looked at his boss again. "You know...at work I'm not really scared of anything. I do my job, I love it, and I know that I do good in the end. I'm rarely scared." He paused taking a bite. "But...but this," he nodded towards his belly, "this terrifies me and I don't know if I should be."

"It's alright to be, Tim. I'd be more worried if you weren't scared. It's natural. But you'll do fine."

"What if I'm not a good parent? What if I don't know what to do?"

Gibbs leaned over on the counter across from Tim, holding his coffee cup in between his hands. "You don't have to worry about that, Tim. It'll come to you. It's instinct, you don't have to think about it. You don't have to worry about it. When the time comes, you'll know for sure and you'll know that you're doing all the right things. It'll come to both of you."

Tim nodded looking at his boss. He took another bite and silence fell between them. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He just wanted Tony back home to hold him. Gibbs interrupted his thoughts.

"Thought of names yet?"

Tim shook his head. "We can't decide. We figured that we would wait to see her and pick a name." He smiled a little feeling the baby kick. "But she's one powerful kicker."

Gibbs smirked. "She'll make a hell of an agent, then."

Tim smiled and laughed softly. "That's what Tony tells me. Or he says she'll be a Marine like you."

Gibbs smiled softly. "She'll be a beautiful little girl between the two of you. You'll be great dads, both of you." He refilled his coffee cup and handed Tim a water bottle. "Hydrate. She needs it."

Tim nodded and took the bottle. He took a couple drinks before Gibbs spoke up again. "You should get some rest. Ziva and I have things taken care of here. I'll get you if Tony calls." He went over and took Tim's arm helping him off the chair. "Take my bed, it'll be better on your body than the couch."

"Are you sure?" Tim looked worried.

"If you don't want to be left alone, I can have Ziva sit outside the bedroom door," Gibbs walked with Tim to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

Tim nodded and held onto the rail with his free hand. "Yeah, that would make me feel better if you don't mind."

"Not a problem," Gibbs helped Tim up the steps and into the bedroom. "Get some rest and if anything happens, we'll get you."

Nodding Tim walked over to the bed and slid off his shoes. Gibbs pulled back the covers and allowed Tim into the bed before throwing them over his body. Tim yawned and cradled his belly protectively, softly rubbing his fingertips against it. Gibbs turned off the light and softly stroked his fingers against Tim's hair. "You'll be alright, Tim. You and your baby will be safe. I promise."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


	3. Hiding

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is going to wind up being four parts. Here's part three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Silent Night_

**Summary: **_Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Family_

**Characters: **_Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

Tim woke up two hours later at the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs. He looked at the time and sat himself up when Gibbs opened the bedroom door hurrying in. "We gotta go."

"What?" Tim looked worried as his boss took his arm pulling him out of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Ziva spotted sitters outside the house," Gibbs explained rushing Tim down the stairs. "We're leaving."

"But where?" Tim tried to keep up with his boss.

Gibbs pulled Tim into the living room and grabbed his jacket, sliding it onto him. "Anywhere but here, McGee." He slid on his own jacket grabbing his gun and badge. "Ziva's already by the car," he explained taking Tim's arm again and ushering him out the door. "Watch your step." He gently guided Tim down the slippery, snowy steps and to the car.

Ziva stood at the car and opened the back door for Tim. Gibbs helped the young agent into the car and took the keys from Ziva. "Watch my back," he ordered. Ziva nodded and got into the passenger side. Gibbs started the car and peeled off into the snow.

Taking a back road, Gibbs muttered to himself as the snow fell harder. The road was barely visable. Ziva kept her eyes peeled for any sign of more followers.

"We need to pull over," Gibbs turned up the windshield wiper speed. "I can't see a damn thing."

Ziva pointed to a fuzzy illuminated sign. "There is a gas station right there."

"Probably closed," Gibbs grumbled to himself heading for it.

Tim bit his lip nervously, fearing the worst of the situation. "Boss?"

"We'll be fine, Tim," Gibbs pulled into the gas station.

Ziva looked out the window through the snow. "It looks abandoned, Gibbs."

"It is," GIbbs pulled out his cell and looked. "No service."

"I do not have service, either," Ziva checked her phone and sighed shutting it.

Gibbs huffed and opened the door. "Come on. We're going inside," he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"What for?" Tim asked worriedly, opening his door too.

"Hiding," Gibbs helped Tim out of the car and closed a door. A pair of headlights suddenly came over the hill and Ziva looked intensely at it.

"Gibbs. We have a follower." Within seconds of her warning, gun shots rang through the winter night air. Gibbs grabbed Tim's arm and hurried them into the gas station store busting the door with his foot. Ziva followed walking backwards taking shots of her own. Having taken out the tires, she aimed point blank and shot the driver dead. She closed the door behind her, reloading her gun. "Taken care of."

"For now," Gibbs pulled Tim over to a table and sat him down. He scanned the coolers and grabbed a bottle of water bringing it over to him. "Drink. Breathe."

Tim nodded shakily, taking in big gulps of water. He rested a shaky hand on his belly, trying to calm himself down. All he wanted was Tony. Tony to hold him and tell him that he would be okay and be safe.

"We'll stay here until the weather clears," GIbbs rummaged through the drawers and shelves. Ziva walked over and joined him.

"I do not think it will lift up, Gibbs."

"Let up," Tim corrected, standing. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

Looking around the store, Ziva pointed to the corner. "Over there, McGee." Tim looked and smiled with relief. "Be careful," the Israeli said as Tim went inside. The baby was pushing on his bladder and it was starting to hurt.

"Gibbs," Ziva called from the side of the store she was on. "There is a phone."

"Check the line," Gibbs smacked a flashlight to life.

Ziva picked up the reciever and sighed. "It is dead." She hung it back up with frustration and continued keeping watch out the window.

Gibbs went over to the Men's room door and knocked. "McGee? You alright in there?"

"Yeah Boss," Tim replied a second later.

Taking out his cell again, Gibbs climbed onto the counter and stood looking for a signal. Ziva checked the windows for any more followers. Five minutes passed before Tim came out of the bathroom. He had both hands on his belly and looked scared to death.

"Hey," Gibbs hopped off the counter noticing his expression. "You okay?"

Ziva looked over worriedly hearing Gibbs' tone. Tim shook his head and looked between her and Gibbs. "We have a problem."

"What. McGee?" Gibbs pressed sternly.

Tim bit his lip and looked at him, eyes filled with fear and worry. "My water broke. Boss, the baby's coming."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


	4. Birth

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love this story so much even though it didn't QUITE get the feedback I was hoping for. But I'm in love with it and I'm going to keep going for the people who ARE reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Silent Night_

**Summary: **_Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Family_

**Characters: **_Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

"Boss," Tim groaned as Gibbs hurried him back into the car. He was breathing heavily, trying to dull the immense pain of his contractions. They were coming two minutes apart now which meant the baby was coming soon.

Gibbs helped Tim into the back seat, keeping his eyes on the road for anyone coming. He went to the driver's seat next, popping the trunk open. Tim groaned in pain, wrapping an arm around his belly. Gibbs grabbed the First Aid kit and a handful of blankets from the trunk, bringing them back into the car.

Ziva jogged up behind Gibbs and re-loaded her gun. "What do you need for me to do?" She kept her eyes also peeled on the road just in case.

Reaching into his jacket, Gibbs pulled out his gun and handed it to her. "Watch my back." Ziva nodded and rounding the car, standing watch on the passenger's side.

Tim groaned again squeezing his eyes shut breathing shortly. "Boss...she's coming."

"I know, Tim," Gibbs shut the door behind them, pulling on gloves from the kit. He grabbed a blanket and slid it under Tim. "You're gonna be fine."

Nodding, Tim breathed deeply, leaning back on his elbows. The contractions were coming quicker and stronger. He was feeling the urge to push. "Boss," he gritted his teeth breathing through them, "I need to push."

Gibbs slid Tim's shirt up over his belly and hurriedly yanked his jeans down, thinking of nothing else but helping his youngest agent. "Getting there," he rushed, looking up when he saw Ziva take off firing her guns. Tim yelped in pain as he felt the baby take a sudden drop. Concerning himself with helping Tim, Gibbs positioned himself between the agent's legs.

"Ow," Tim groaned pressing his foot against Gibbs' thigh. He breathed heavily and waited for his boss' ready.

"Okay, Tim," Gibbs looked at him, "push."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Tim leaned forward giving a hard, forceful push. Letting out a painful cry, he gripped the seat trying to block out the gunshot sounds behind them.

"Good," Gibbs encouraged softly. "Good. Relax, Tim."

Crying, Tim leaned back on his elbows taking deep breathes. He rested his head against the window and concentrated on breathing. Gibbs looked up for a minute at the tired agent. "Just one more push, Tim. You're doing fine."

Tim nodded, breathing in short, quick breathes. He lifted himself back up onto his elbows and looked at Gibbs tearfully. "Boss."

"You're alright, Tim. I got'cha," Gibbs reassured him. "Now push."

Letting out a painful scream and crying in between, Tim gave his final hard push before he heard a soft screeching wail followed by absolute silence of gunshots from outside. Tim looked over at Gibbs, working on catching his breathe. "Is she okay?"

Smiling, Gibbs wrapped the crying newborn in a blanket. "She's beautiful. Has DiNozzo's eyes." He looked at Tim handing the baby to him smiling. "Well done, Tim."

Taking his daughter into his arms, Tim erupted in tears again. He softly stroked his finger on her cheek and smiled through his tears. "Oh, wow...Boss..."

"Congratulations," Gibbs smiled warmly as his young agent.

Ziva came around the car and opened the passenger door. "Taken care of. Nobody will be bothering you again, McGee. " She smiled fondly and looked at the bundle in his arms. "Congratulations."

Tim smiled. "Thank y-ow!" He gasped suddenly, grabbing the seat with his free hand. "Ow...ow..." He looked at Gibbs worriedly. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs looked at him.

"I-I don't know!" Tim cried. "I...ow!"

Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Take the baby," he took the bundle from Tim and handed her to Ziva. He looked back at Tim. "Does it feel like you have to push again?"

Tim nodded tearing up in pain. He grabbed the seat and took a deep breath. He pushed hard on Gibbs' order and sobbed.

"I think you've got twins, Tim," Gibbs felt another baby making way. "One more push."

"Twins?" Tim yelped. He groaned in pain relaxing back on his elbows. "Ow..ow.." He cried laying his head back against the window as he felt Gibbs help ease the baby out.

Gibbs looked up at him. "One more, Tim. You can do it, c'mon."

Tim nodded tearfully, just wanting Tony there with him holding his hand loving him and telling him that everything was okay. He wanted Tony back more than anything. He cried out loud giving another hard push.

"There we are," Gibbs smiled softly helping the second baby out. He laid the second newborn in another blanket and carefully snipped the cord. Tim laid back against the door exhausted, catching his breathe. He swallowed and looked at his boss. "What-what is it?"

"Congrats, Tim," Gibbs wrapped the baby in the blanket and held it up for Tim. "You have a son."

"A boy?" Tim grinned tearfully. "Oh wow."

Gibbs handed the baby boy over to Tim and took the girl from Ziva, giving her to Tim as well. Exhausted, Tim smiled and cradled his newborn babies in both arms. He teared up giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, Gibbs threw the last blanket over Tim. "Let's get you three to the hospital." He pulled off the gloves and discarded them.

"Boss," Timmy looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

Gibbs smiled softly and nodded. "Don't mention it."

"Call Tony? Please?" Tim adjusted himself more comfortably against the door, resting his legs.

"I was planning on it," Gibbs closed the back door and got into the driver's seat, closing the door and pulling out his cell. He dialed Tony as he started driving to the hospital. After two rings, Tony picked up.

"Boss?" Tony answered. "I just landed in DC."

"Good," Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror quickly at Tim. "Meet me at DC Memorial, you got that?"

Tony panicked. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled, "everything's fine. Tim had the babies."

"Oh wo-babies?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked. "Yeah. He had twins. Boy and a girl."

Tony blinked. "Oh my God. Wow. Is-is Tim okay? Them? They? Are they all okay?"

"They're fine. We're headed to the hospital now. Ziva took care of everything else. Everyone's safe," Gibbs turned carefully, glad that the snow had finally let up. "I'll take care of things at NCIS later."

Tony nodded. "Right. I'll be there in five minutes, Boss."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Congratulations," Gibbs looked at Tim again briefly, smiling when he saw the young agent loving on the twins and cradling them close.

Tony grinned. "Thank you Boss." He couldn't believe it...he was a father. Not only to one baby, but two of them. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital and see them and Tim. Nothing was going to make him happier on Christmas Eve.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


	5. Family

**I swear I keep extending this thing! But sadly, this IS the last chapter/part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Silent Night_

**Summary: **_Sometimes the best things come sooner than you think_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Family_

**Characters: **_Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Warning: **_MPREG_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

"Where are they?" Tony ran into the waiting room snow covered seeing Gibbs and Ziva sitting down waiting. He was breathless and freezing, but all he wanted was to see his boyfriend and babies.

Gibbs stood up and brushed the snow off Tony's shoulders. "They took him and the kids to check on them. We should hear something soon."

Tony nodded and caught his breathe. "I still can't believe it. Twins. We never knew. There was just always one on the sonograms."

"Kids like to be sneaky," Gibbs smirked softly. "Congratulations, Tony. They're both beautiful."

"Thank you, Boss. You helped. If you two hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened," Tony tried getting his hands warm.

"Agent Gibbs?" A tall and pretty brunette doctor came over to the group. She had a smile on her face and Tony assumed that was good in itself. "Agent McGee is in his room now. He and the babies are very well."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. I'm happy to hear that."

"Can I see them?" Tony interjected. When the doctor looked at him, Tony added, "I'm his boyfriend. The father, I just flew back into DC and raced here."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course. He's in Room 12. He's got the twins with him."

Tony nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am." He grinned and Gibbs and took off to the room. When he reached the door, he took a deep breathe and knocked softly. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside, eyes landing on his boyfriend in bed holding two bundles in each arm. One pink, one blue.

"Timmy?"

Tim looked up and grinned, eyes lighting up. "Tony. You're back."

"Yeah," Tony grinned and rushed by his side giving Tim a soft kiss. "I heard what happened. I'm so proud of you." He leaned his forehead against Tim's and stroked his fingers against his cheek.

"Thank you," Tim said softly, smiling. He was thrilled to have his boyfriend back with him. Pulling away slowly, he grinned at Tony. "Meet our kids." He looked back down at his newborn son and daughter, eyes shining with love.

Tony grinned looking at the two little bundles in his boyfriend's arms. "Twins," he said in amazement. "I can't believe it, Timmy."

"I know," Tim smiled, looking back up at him. "Do you want to hold one?"

"Definitely," Tony smiled, peeling off his jacket. He gently scooped up his baby girl out of Tim's arms and held her close. "Wow. Look at you beautiful little girl." He grinned happily and took her little hand into his own.

Tim smiled. "She was born first. And this little guy," he looked down at his son, "was a surprise."

"Did you name them yet?" Tony gently swayed, rocking his daughter.

Timmy shook his head softly. "I didn't want to name them without you here." He smiled. "But I know what I want to name him."

"Shoot it at me. I'm sure I'll love it."

Tim smiled fondly at the baby in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Jethro Anthony DiNozzo. After two of the best men in my life that I have the pleasure to know and love like a father and as my boyfriend."

Tony smiled sitting next to Tim on the bed. "I love it, Tim." He kissed Tim's cheek. "It's a perfect name for him."

Timmy grinned and looked at their daughter. "What about her?"

Tony looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "I like Katherine. It's a strong, but feminine name. Cute and sophisticated, but also pretty and powerful."

"I love that. It's great." Tim thought for a minute. "Is Katherine Ziva okay? I mean...Ziva helped. She protected me and saved me. And the twins."

Smiling, Tony nodded giving Tim a cheek kiss. "I think it's perfect. I love both names." He gently rocked Katherine in his arms and smiled at her. "Hi, precious girl. I'm your dad." Tim smiled and adjusted Jet so he was close to Tony who looked down at his green-eyed son and smiled. "And I'm your dad, too, you little surprise bugger."

Tim giggled and laid his head against Tony's arm. "What a Christmas."

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Mind if I bring Ziva and Gibbs in?"

"Not at all," Tim smiled and gave Tony a kiss before the older man stood up with Katherine in his arms.

"I'll be right back," Tony headed out the door and into the waiting room, softly rocking his daughter the whole way.

Ziva and Gibbs looked up when Tony walked in. Both stood up and Tony smiled. "We have names. Come join us? We want you to meet them in a formal, less dangerous way."

Ziva laughed a little and Gibbs smiled. "After you, DiNozzo."

Tony led the two back into the room talking to Katherine the entire time in hushed, loving whispers. He opened the door and smiled at Tim. "We're back."

Tim looked up and grinned. "Hi guys."

"Hey Tim," Gibbs shut the door, "how ya feelin?"

"Better. Thanks to you," Tim smiled.

Ziva stood over Tony's shoulder looking at Katherine. "She is a beautiful baby, Tony." She grinned warmly at the baby and wiggled her fingers.

"Thanks," Tony beamed proudly.

Gibbs smiled at them both. "You have names?"

"Yes we do," Timmy looked at Tony. "You go first."

"Okay," Tony grinned kissing Katherine's cheek. "This little bundle of cuteness is Katherine Ziva DiNozzo." He grinned at Gibbs and then at Ziva. "We gave her your name because you helped protect them and Tim when it meant the most. Thank you."

Ziva nodded and smiled. "I am honored."

"And this little man," Timmy grinned, "we named Jethro Anthony DiNozzo." He looked up at Gibbs who looked shocked. "I couldn't have done it without you, Boss. Thank you."

Gibbs smiled warmly and nodded. "You're welcome, Tim."

"You make a beautiful family," Ziva smiled holding Katherine. "They will be great kids."

"You bet they will," Gibbs smiled taking Jet from Tim. "You gave us quite the surprise, little man." He held Jet in both arms and stood next to Ziva.

Tim beamed at Tony who gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Tone." Tony smiled and gently hugged Tim planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Timmy."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ!<strong>

**Jay**


End file.
